


Affection

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, MORE SOFT WOOHWA PLS, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Simple Oneshot, Woohwa, idk i was emo this is born, so soft, soft woohwa is a bit dry lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: Seonghwa gets the flu and Wooyoung decides to finally ditch his practice because his sick hyung comes first."Don't come close or you'll get sick too.""I don't care, I'm still giving you affections."
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing smuts so im taking a break and write this instead and- omg i think this is very short and simple yet kinda sweet? but i like it uwu. soft woohwa will always have a place in my hearteu-

Wooyoung waits in the practice room with the other members for Hongjoong to arrive with Seonghwa, hopefully. Today is the fifth day their oldest member has not joined any of their practices because of his flu and it's worrying them all, especially Hongjoong as the leader. However, nobody knows how it affects Wooyoung the most, worst than how their leader is affected, but he keeps it to himself. 

Always has been.

Minutes later, the door opens and Wooyoung looks up to see Hongjoong but there is no sign of the taller hyung, again. "Is Seonghwa hyung still sick?" He asks a bit too quickly.

"He has not recovered yet, but he said he's feeling a bit better," Hongjoong informs, looking relieved than the days before. The others let out a sigh of relief but Wooyoung is still worried. And it has affected him for the rest of the practice that when they're taking a break, Yeosang has to come up to him and ask if he's okay because of the deep frown he doesn't realize he's been putting on.

Wooyoung just shakes it off and shows a smile, though he panics on the inside for accidentally showing a bit too much that day, for showing that he cares a lot more about Seonghwa than any other members are.

"You're frowning again, Young-ah." Yeosang points out, grabbing Wooyoung's attention again. "Are you worried about Seonghwa hyung that much?" He scans his best friend of six years' face.

"It's not that, I just..." Wooyoung realizes he has no excuse to give when Yeosang suddenly is giving him that _look_. The look where Wooyoung's tongue can never tell lies even his mind has come up a few. 

Wooyoung sighs heavily and decides to give in. "Yes, I do."

Yeosang smiles, confusing Wooyoung in return as he asks why. "You can't hide it from me, Wooyoung."

"Hide what?"

"That you care a lot for him, more than we do. It's been bothering you a lot, I noticed." Yeosang says only a little even though he has seen more than that, of how his best friend act around Seonghwa.

Wooyoung feels a pink shade appearing on his cheeks but he shakes his head to make it go away. He stays quiet, having nothing to say after his best friend just caught him. Yeosang says again, "How about you go check up on hyung? I'm sure that will make you feel better."

"And ditch our practice?" Wooyoung shakes his head. "Hongjoong hyung will be mad."

An angry Hongjoong is something to be afraid of and nobody ever skips practice unless they're truly sick. But Yeosang seems relaxed about the idea he suggested and says, "I think we've practiced more than enough today, so it's okay to leave a bit early. I'll cover you if anything. You better go now before Hongjoong hyung returns."

Wooyoung looks at Yeosang and then at the door and back at him. He always trusts Yeosang's words, so he turns to exit the room. Unfortunately, Hongjoong appears at the door unexpectedly but Wooyoung makes a run pass him and leaves before the leader can question him. He hopes Yeosang does cover him as much as he can.

The walk to the dorm doesn't take that long, but Wooyoung still jogs his way back and ends up out of breath by the time he arrives at the door. He gets in and goes straight to their extra room where Seonghwa has been staying alone because of his flu. He knocks on the door gently before coming in and sees his favorite hyung reading a novel book while lying lazily on bed.

Seonghwa looks at the door and widens his eyes at the unexpected guest, "Wooyoung? What are you doing here?"

Wooyoung pauses for a moment. What is he going to say? That he just left practice only to see him because he's worried? Seonghwa is staring at him, so he says instead, "Hongjoong hyung said you're feeling a bit better today."

A smile forms on Seonghwa's face, one that Wooyoung always loves to see every day. "Yeah, my headache is gone and my cough has subsided but my nose still feels runny." The older pauses to blow his nose with the tissue in his left hand. "Is the practice finished already?"

Wooyoung walks across the room to sit on the bed near Seonghwa and shakes his head. "Kind of, Hongjoong didn't say anything but we've danced enough." Wooyoung feels Seonghwa is waiting for him to explain further why he's here when he should practice, so he adds, "I left early because I wanted to see how you're doing, hyung."

"And does Hongjoong knows?"

Wooyoung looks down on his lap and shakes his head. "No, he won't let me leave if I tell him."

Seonghwa raises his brows and smiles. "You know what will happen, right? He'll scold you, Wooyoung-ah."

"I know, but I don't care," Wooyoung says, scanning Seonghwa in his plain t-shirt, his hair a bit messy and his nose red. "I want to make you feel better, hyung." 

Seonghwa chuckles. "And how will you do that?" 

"With cuddles."

Seonghwa watches Wooyoung suddenly scooting closer to sit next to him and when their shoulders touch, Seonghwa backs away a little. "Don't come close or you'll get sick too." But Wooyoung shakes his head. "I don't care, I'm still giving you affection."

Wooyoung has always been the clingy one and Seonghwa also knows how stubborn he can be. So, he sighs and sits back, bringing his novel to his face to read where he has left off earlier. "Fine, do whatever you want, Wooyoung." 

Wooyoung grins and presses his body closer to Seonghwa, giving as much affection as he normally does towards the oldest, and puts his head on Seonghwa's shoulder. "You can't help but love my affections, Seonghwa hyung. You can't deny it."

"If you end up getting the flu, it's your fault," Seonghwa says as he flips the next page. He hears a giggle and feels his shoulder shake. "You'll come to me and take care of me, anyway."

"Ah, maybe I won't."

Wooyoung shakes his head. "You will because you care about all of us. It's who you are, hyung." Seonghwa just smiles and keeps reading but Wooyoung doesn't expect a reply. They both sit there in comfortable silence, Wooyoung sometimes read the few words in the novel and then just stare at Seonghwa's pretty hands.

Then he hears Seonghwa yawning and sees the book is put away. "It's my nap time now." The older announces after Wooyoung lifts his head for Seonghwa to move to lay down. Wooyoung mirrors him, confusing the other in return. 

"Are you planning to just stay here?" Seonghwa quirks an eyebrow. Wooyoung nods and makes himself comfortable beside the older. "I'm staying here until you fall asleep."

"Whatever you say," Seonghwa says softly, feeling sleepy because of the medicine he has taken earlier. He pulls the sheets over his shoulders and buries his head into the pillow, closing his eyes. 

Wooyoung watches his hyung falling into his slumber, his eyes scanning his rested face, and realizes himself coming closer. The fringes are covering Seonghwa's eyes and Wooyoung slowly brushes them away, though fingers stay there as he admires the beauty of Seonghwa.

"You really want to get my flu so bad, do you?"

Wooyoung gasps quietly and hurriedly pull his hand back. Seonghwa opens his eyes to see Wooyoung's face a bit closer to him, but he finds that he doesn't mind about it. "Probably. Then I can stay back and skip practice." Wooyoung says with a smile.

Seonghwa squints his eyes at him. "You're saying that like getting sick is fun. Well, let me tell you, it's the worst feeling ever."

"Maybe not, because you'll take good care of me. I will feel better with you by my side." Seonghwa rolls his eyes, but he smiles nonetheless. Wooyoung says again, "Now go to sleep, hyung. You need your rest."

Seonghwa obeys and closes his eyes again, later feeling the younger playing with his hair gently. He likes it in secret, and that makes him fall asleep easily. The last thing he feels is Wooyoung's hand resting on the side of his face which sends him a warmth he can never finds somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> aight back to writing my smut continuation for my series-


End file.
